


Definitely

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Seblaine Week 2014 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day 1 of Seblaine Week 2014 (Alternate Meeting)<br/>Summary: Sometimes books aren’t the only thing you might find in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely

_Thank god, it’s summer._ Blaine Anderson thinks to himself as he steps out of his car at 11 am on a Saturday in June. Yesterday was the final day of Blaine’s junior year, and he is more than excited to relish in his next three school-free months. On this sunny day, Blaine has decided to spend his time at his favorite place in the small town of Westerville, Ohio— the library.

                As Blaine takes the path to the entrance, tote bag in hand, he can’t help but feel giddy. The first library trip of the summer is always his favorite. Of course, he visits this very building periodically throughout the school year; however, summer vacation allots a much larger time frame for pleasure reading. So, on that first day of break every year, he goes in and checks out a slew of books, genres ranging across the shelves.

                Opening the door, and stepping inside, Blaine can’t seem to help but take a whiff of that delicious library smell. Musty paper and wooden book covers may not offer the most attractive smell to most, but to Blaine, it offers the welcoming scent of home. Instantly, he darts to the back of the building where the adult fiction presides. Wondering through the stacks, hands gliding along the spines of hundreds of books, Blaine feels the stress of the past school year evaporate, and an entrancing sense of calm comes over him.

                Westerville Library, having a fairly small selection can easily be perused in its entirety within one day. Starting at the front end of the fiction, Blaine begins his journey from A-Z of authors of all kinds, in search of books for his June reading list.

                At around 1:30 Blaine has just gotten through the “O” section when his stomach growls. He had eaten a pretty hefty breakfast in hopes to skip lunch and stay at the library, but that had been over five hours ago, and apparently his stomach did not agree with his plan. Deciding he has enough reading material for the month, Blaine adjusts the large, book-filled tote bag on his shoulder and turns to leave, but not before remembering that there was a new Palahniuk book that he had been hoping to check out.

                Moving down to the row containing all of the “P” authors, Blaine sees a boy sitting on the floor, feet stretched out in front of him, engulfed in a book. And of course, at closer inspection, it is the book Blaine wants. Blaine can’t help but sigh at the sight, causing said boy to look up in his direction. Blaine has to resist the urge to sigh again; however, not out of annoyance, but awe, because this boy in front of him is gorgeous. Striking green eyes, swooped up light brown locks, and the most gorgeous face he had ever seen make this boy, no man, the most beautiful thing Blaine has ever encountered outside of a book. It also helps that the boy seems to be wearing the same thick black framed glasses as Blaine, making him seem somewhat human.

                “Am I in your way?” Gorgeous asks. Blaine is shaken from his enchantment by the boy’s voice (and, god, his voice is sexy, too?).

                “Oh, um, uh, no. No, you’re not in my way.” Blaine responds, stumbling over his words. “Is, um, is that the new Palahniuk book?” He asks, trying to control his voice. The boy smiles brightly,

                “Yeah, I picked it up when I first came in and have been reading it since.” The boy then stands, (and wow, he is so tall. How can one guy be this gorgeous?) and holds out his hand, “I’m Sebastian, by the way.” he tells Blaine. Blaine blurrily registers the boy’s hand, grasping it and shaking it,

                “Oh, um, Blaine. I’m- I’m Blaine Anderson.” And Sebastian must either be really polite or is simply not bothered by how flustered Blaine is, because he just keeps smiling.

                “Well, Blaine Anderson, I’m assuming that you came to this row in search of this particular book.” Sebastian says, holding up the book he had been reading just minutes before. Blaine’s eyes widen, and he quickly shakes his head,

                “No, uh, not really. Um, I mean, yes, but you read it, I can get it some other time.” Blush creeps up his neck, and Blaine can’t help but avert his eyes to the floor. Sebastian laughs good-naturally, his eyes are twinkling.

                “Well, you’re in luck- I only have five pages left. So, how about you take the rest of those up to the counter, and start checking them out,” Sebastian says, gesturing to Blaine’s nearly over-flowing tote bag, “and I’ll finish this up really quickly, and bring it to you?” Blaine can’t help but wonder where this boy came from. Very few people are ever in the Westerville Library, and Blaine knows all of the regular visitors, and surely this boy would attend Westerville High if this is the library he visits. At that thought, instead of responding to Sebastian’s suggestion, Blaine blurts out,

                “Are you new here?” before blushing deeply again, and feeling horribly embarrassed, “oh, um, I’m sorry, that’s not any of my business. Uh, yes, to your suggestion, um about, about the book. That’s really nice of you.” All through his rambling Sebastian continues to smile at him,

                “I am new here,” Sebastian tells him, obviously not bothered by the question. “My family moved here earlier this week, because of my dad’s job. Cliché, right? Anyways, I didn’t know anyone here, so I’ve been coming to the library, but, uh, I guess I know someone now, right?”  Sebastian says with a smirk. Blaine feels himself finally start to relax. Nervously laughing he says,

                “Yeah, I suppose you do… so, um, I guess I’ll go get these started while you finish that?” Blaine says, smiling for the first time during their entire interaction. Of course, at that moment, his stomach decides to let out a disgusting rumble of hunger, making Sebastian giggle and Blaine turn red.

                “Yeah, and maybe afterwards you can show me around the town a little? Grab some lunch?” Sebastian is all smiles, and sweetness, and Blaine simply cannot believe a cute boy is actually talking to him.

                “Definitely.”

                Little did Blaine know that one lunch would eventually lead to dinner in a few days, to boyfriends in a few weeks, to lovers in a few months, and to husbands in a few years.


End file.
